Ketika Kita Bersama
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Walau kita tak bersama lagi, aku tidak akan bisa melenyapkanmu dari hatiku. Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi pria yang aku sayangi, sebagai pria yang pernah bersamaku sepersekian dari waktu hidupku, sebagai pria yang mengenalkanku tentang cinta./ This fanfic is just a side story of 'Perfect Girl' Fic/ Rated : Semi M/Genre:Hurt ga pake Comfort(?)


**Summary: **Walau kita tak bersama lagi, aku tidak akan bisa melenyapkanmu dari hatiku. Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi pria yang aku sayangi, sebagai pria yang pernah bersamaku sepersekian dari waktu hidupku, sebagai pria yang mengenalkanku tentang cinta.

.

.

.

This fanfic is just a side story of 'Perfect Girl' Fic.

It's not for you, if you don't like the CrackPair (GrimmRuki), so…don't read.

But, don't worry if you never read the previous fic! You not had to read 'Perfect Girl'

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

**Rated**: T menuju Semi M (?)

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt ga pake Comfort (?)

.

.

.

**Ketika Kita Bersama**

by Juzie

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa dua orang ini bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Awalnya, mereka hanyalah dua orang yang hanya saling mengenal nama dan wajah namun tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi bahkan untuk saling menyapa pun tak pernah.

Rukia dan Grimmjow. Dua mahasiswa seangkatan namun usia mereka terpaut tiga tahun. Usia Rukia yang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku kelas X, tapi karena gadis itu selalu terpilih untuk mengikuti program akselerasi saat sekolah menengah pertama maupun menengah atas sehingga gadis itu kini duduk di bangku kuliah sebelum waktunya. Grimmjow sendiri menganggur setahun setelah lulus sekolah, berkuliah pun terpaksa karena tuntutan ayahnya.

Kedua mahasiswa ini dikenal sangat baik di kalangan kampus. Keduanya cerdas namun arah pandangan hidup mereka yang sangat berbeda. Rukia gadis yang masih berusia remaja di kala itu sudah menunjukkan kedewasaannya, ia ramah, menerima semua kalangan, dan senang berbagi ilmu. Sedangkan Grimmjow, dia cenderung hanya bergaul dengan kalangan tertentu, dengan orang-orang yang berkehidupan glamor dan cenderung berpemahaman hedonisme. Ia malas bergaul dengan orang yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san benar-benar baik sekali, waktu aku bertanya tentang ini, dia menerangkannya dengan sangat jelas…"<p>

Tidak sengaja Grimmjow mendengar dua orang gadis yang sedang bercengkrama di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tengah duduk di koridor kampus, tentu saja pemuda itu takkan peduli. Ditatapnya jam tangannya, kuliah berikutnya tidak lama lagi, segera pemuda itu beranjak dari sana menuju ruangan kuliah.

Dengan cueknya pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dan duduk di bangku kosong paling depan. Ia pun merongoh ransel hitam besarnya, mencari_ earphone_ _i-pod_-nya untuk mendengar musik sebelum dosen masuk.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Suara seseorang perempuan yang memanggil Rukia membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya perempuan yang memanggil itu menghampiri gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu yang duduk tepat di samping Grimmjow. Grimmjow baru sadar bahwa Kuchiki Rukia kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal ini…bisa kau mengajariku?"

Rukia pun menerangkannya dengan sedetail-detailnya. Diam-diam Grimmjow mendengar penjelasan Rukia dengan seksama. Suara gadis itu terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Grimmjow bahkan lupa niat awalnya untuk mendengarkan musik sebelum dosen masuk, _earphone_ yang sudah terpasang sempurna di liang telinganya sengaja ia longgarkan agar bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

.

.

.

Aduh Grimmjow!" seorang perempuan berperawakan campuran jepang-barat, bernama Menynas McAllon, memegang dahinya melihat catatan-catatan kuliahnya sendiri. Alisnya mengerut dalam tanda perempuan itu benar-benar pusing. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti ini semua, padahal lusa ada kuiz!" perempuan itu terus-terusan saja mengeluh.

Meny adalah teman kencan Grimmjow, bukan pacarnya. Maksudnya, ia hanyalah perempuan yang diajak sekedar untuk berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu. Dia adalah junior di bawah angkatan Grimmjow. Seperti halnya Grimmjow, gadis itu juga seorang hedon, sangat bebas dan cukup sering tinggal bersama Grimmjow. Kadang mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen Meny kadang juga di apartemen Grimmjow. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah partner dalam hal tertentu.

Grimmjow yang berdiri tak jauh dari Meny, memegang botol air mineral, malah menyeringai ke arah Meny. "Kenapa? Kau minta aku ajari? Boleh, asal malam ini kita "bermain" semalaman."

Meny mencibir ke arah Grimmjow. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada kuiz, mana bahannya banyak begini…" keluhnya sambil memperlihatkan catatan-catatan kuliahnya, "lagipula…aku tidak pernah mengerti jika kau yang ajarkan!"

Grimmjow merengut, sedikit kesal karena itu artinya ia harus mencari wanita lain untuk menjadi partnernya khusus malam ini."Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," gumamnya kesal lalu menenguk air mineral botol.

"Ah! Besok aku minta Kuchiki-san saja yang ajarkan, pasti dia mau…"

Lagi-lagi Kuchiki-san, batin Grimmjow.

_~Keep Smile~_

Setelah menutup pintu apartemen, Grimmjow mendorong Meny ke pintu hingga perempuan itu bersandar di sana. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, pria itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Meny dan mengajak perempuan itu berciuman dengan ganasnya.

"Mmmmhh…"

"Bagaimana kuiz-nya tadi?" tanya Grimmjow berbisik setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir seksi Meny.

Meny masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman mereka. "Tentu saja sukses…" sahutnya mendesah sambil mengelus belakang kepala Grimmjow dan menatap lapar bibir Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lalu menyeringai. "Jadi, malam ini kita bisa "main" sepuasnya, kan?"

Meny tersenyum menggoda, tangannya kini berpindah mengusap tengkuk Grimmjow, membuat sensasi geli di sana sehingga pemuda itu semakin bergairah. "Sekarang pun bisa…"

Grimmjow kembali menciumi bibir Meny dengan ganas dan tak sabaran. Masih sambil berciuman pria itu menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Meny ke paha dalam paha wanita itu lalu mengangkatnya lebih tinggi sehingga kini kedua kaki Meny melingkar ke pinggang Grimmjow. Sambil terus berpangutan, pemuda itu membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

Kuchiki, Kuchiki, Kuchiki, tiap hari nama itu tidak pernah absen mengetuk gendang telinga Grimmjow. Semua orang memuji gadis Kuchiki itu bahkan teman-teman Grimmjow yang notabene adalah orang-orang glamor bak selebritis dan sepertinya malas bergaul dengan orang yang berpenampilan sangat biasa, juga ikut memuji gadis itu.

_Okey, fix_! Semua pujian-pujian yang menurut Grimmjow terlalu berlebih itu sukses membuatnya penasaran akan gadis itu. Untuk membuktikan semua ucapan orang-orang, pemuda itu pun mencari-cari Rukia, di taman, di aula, di ruang kuliah, di kantin. Grimmjow menggaruk kesal kepalanya, setiap hari ia selalu bertemu dan berpapasan dengan gadis itu tapi kenapa saat gadis itu dicari-cari malah sulit ditemukan? Grimmjow menggerutu kesal.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku belajar dengan Kuchiki-san di perpustakaan…" kata seorang gadis pada pacarnya.

Ucapan gadis itu membuat ekspresi Grimmjow seakan pria itu baru menemukan dompetnya berisi kartu-kartu penting yang hilang. Segera Grimmjow berlari ke perpustakaan mencari sosok si mungil yang telah kebanjiran pujian itu. Saat di perpustakaan, Grimmjow menengok ke arah meja baca namun gadis Kuchiki itu tidak berada di sana. Grimmjow belum putus asa, kini ia mengitari tiap deret rak-rak buku. Ternyata rak buku di perpustakaan begitu banyak, entah ada berapa deret dan baris, sejujurnya ini pertama kali Grimmjow memasuki perpustakaan. Jika bukan karena gadis mungil itu, mana mau ia menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

"Sial, dimana dia?" gerutunya masih mencari-cari sosok yang ia cari. Tiap deret dan baris ia titari dengan seksama.

Lama sudah ia mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah juga. Yah, mungkin gadis Kuchiki itu sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sambil mendesah ia berbalik dan…

Sepasang mata violet indah tampak antara deretan buku dan batas atas sekat rak di seberang. Grimmjow terpaku melihatnya. ia baru tahu bahwa gadis Kuchiki itu memiliki mata yang amat indah bersinar. Perlahan Grimmjow maju selangkah untuk melihat lebih dekat mata itu. Mata yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

Seperti terhipnotis, Grimmjow terus menatap mata itu bahkan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Saat Rukia melangkah pelan ke kanan, pemuda itu pun mengikutinya, seolah-olah ia tak ingin melewatkan keindahan sinar itu. Hingga akhirnya Rukia mengerling dan cepat-cepat Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang entah apa judulnya.

Gawat! Apa dia tahu aku terus melihatnya? batin Grimmjow gelisah.

"Ternyata di sini rupanya!" seru Rukia dan membuat Grimmjow tersentak.

Takut-takut Grimmjow melirik Rukia tapi gadis itu sedang tak menatapnya. Dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis, pandangan gadis itu mengarah ke satu buku di antara himpitan buku-buku lainnya. Grimmjow langsung menghela napas lega.

Dengan telunjuknya, Rukia mencungkil satu buku yang tidak begitu tebal dari himpitan buku lainnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, gadis itu pun melangkah menuju meja baca. Grimmjow mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dari kejauhan Grimmjow berdiri memperhatikan Rukia yang kini sedang membaca dengan tenangnya. Grimmjow tidak ingin sekadar memandanginya dari jauh, ia sudah menemukan gadis itu mengingat susahnya gadis itu ditemukan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus berinteraksi dengannya.

Grimmjow lalu mengambil sembarang buku dari rak yang berada di belakangnya. Dengan percaya dirinya ia berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san," sapanya sambil mengambil duduk di samping Rukia.

Rukia menoleh, melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapanya. "Hai…"

_Okey_. Gadis itu memang ramah dan seisi kampus pun tahu itu, jadi tak perlu ada pujian untuk itu. Grimmjow lalu membuka buku yang dibawanya, dia membuka halaman tengah dan memperlihatkannya ke Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti di bagian ini…" ujarnya sambil menunjuk paragraf pertama di halaman itu, "bisakah kau membantuku?"

Rukia lalu membaca paragraf yang ditunjuk Grimmjow. Alis Rukia mengerut, kemudian ia membalik buku itu untuk melihat sampul depannya dan alis Rukia semakin mengerut saja ketika melihat judul buku itu.

"…Grimmjow, ini buku filsafat…"

_Yeah_, mereka berdua di jurusan management, sangat jauh berhubungan dengan filsafat. Grimmjow membatu seketika. Malu? Entahlah, yang pasti Grimmjow merasa saat ini dia adalah manusia terbodoh, parahnya saat di hadapan Rukia.

Grimmjow tersenyum dengan salah tingkah. "Hehehe…maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san, akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik membaca buku filsafat tapi aku sulit mencerna kalimat-kalimatnya…"

Rukia tersenyum ramah dan penuh pengertian. "Iparku juga senang dengan buku-buku filsafat, aku cuma kadang-kadang saja membaca buku-bukunya," katanya, um…bagaimana kalau kita membaca bersama-sama?" ajaknya.

Grimmjow ber'yes-yes' ria dalam hati dan mereka berdua pun membaca bersama-sama. Begitu pula dengan hari-hari selanjutnya, Grimmjow tidak akan pernah melewatkan sehari pun tanpa berinteraksi dengan Rukia sekalipun ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, kecuali di hari libur tentunya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Grimmjow mengerti betul materi kuliahnya karena pria itu memang pria yang cerdas namun ia tetap akan meminta Rukia untuk menerangkannya lagi, demi bisa dekat dengan gadis itu. Grimmjow merasa ada sesuatu yang begitu spesial saat berada di dekat Rukia, entahlah, pria itu sendiri tak mengerti, perasaannya begitu berbeda dibanding saat ia memandang seorang wanita yang cantik dan seksi serta yang bisa membangkitkan nafsunya.

_~Keep Smile~_

"Kuchiki-san…kau tidak takut dengan Grimmjow," kata seseorang, "nanti kau malah ditiduri…"

"Ah, Grimmjow tidak seperti itu!"

Semakin hari Grimmjow semakin akrab dengan gadis bermata violet itu. Saat mengikuti kulian bersama, Grimmjow pasti duduk di samping Rukia, orang-orang di kampus bahkan mengira Rukia adalah pacar Grimmjow karena terlihat jelas Grimmjow begitu memperlakukan Rukia sangat istimewa.

"Ah, paling juga si Kuchiki itu teman tidurnya!" celetuk seorang perempuan yang sedang berkumpul bersama mahasiswi lainnya.

Rukia mendengar celetukan itu tapi gadis itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Bagi Rukia, kenapa harus terusik mendengar omongan-omongan orang yang kenyataannya sama sekali tidak benar? Lebih baik diam dan menanggapinya santai, respon yang terlalu _over_ malah membuktikan bahwa cemohan orang-orang itu benar adanya.

Memang Rukia sering mendengar cerita-cerita bahwa Grimmjow adalah pria _playboy _yang senang bergonta-ganti wanita bahkan kerap menidurinya tanpa adanya status. Tapi, Rukia tidak ingin mempercayainya, sikap Grimmjow terhadapnya begitu baik, tidak pernah ada gelagat atau ucapan-ucapan yang mengarah untuk mengajak tidur bersama.

.

.

.

"Rukia…maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Rukia dan menatap mata gadis itu sungguh-sungguh, pria itu mengutarakan keinginannya.

Rukia kaget, tidak menyangka Grimmjow ternyata menyimpan perasaan padanya. Sambil tersenyum Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Kita berteman saja, ya…"

Kecewa? _Yeah_, tapi tidak akan menyurut semangat Grimmjow untuk terus mendekati Rukia bahkan ia semakin gencar saja. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka malah semakin dekat. Rukia bahkan kerap kali menemani Grimmjow memainkan piano dan ketika Rukia tertarik ingin juga bisa memainkan piano seperti Grimmjow, dengan senang hati Grimmjow mengajarinya dan ternyata Rukia tipe orang yang senang mencuri ilmu, gadis itu bahkan mencoba apa saja yang Grimmjow dapat lakukan.

_~Keep Smile~_

"…aku mau jadi pacar Grimmjow…" sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu setelah Grimmjow mengutarakan isi hatinya yang entah sudah kesekian berapa kalinya.

Grimmjow mendelik. Kaget tapi senang, sangat senang malah. Akhirnya, gadis itu menerimanya. Ini karena Grimmjow tidak pernah putus asa untuk mendekati gadis itu dan akhirnya perasaannya benar-benar sampai.

Pria itu lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia begitu erat. "Terima kasih, Rukia…" ujarnya girang, "aku akan menjagamu!"

Rukiapun menyambutnya dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Mereka berdua benar-benar menjalin hubungan serius. Grimmjow yang awalnya adalah perokok berat langsung menghentikan kebiasaannya begitu mendengar nasehat Rukia mengenai bahaya rokok, ia bahkan membawa Rukia ke Las Noches untuk menemui ayahnya yang telah menetap di sana. Begitupun Rukia, ia memperkenalkan Grimmjow pada kakaknya, Hisana dan Byakuya, walaupun Byakuya tampaknya tidak begitu menyukai Grimmjow karena menurutnya Grimmjow adalah pria yang terlalu ribut.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku!" seru Rukia ketika menghampiri ketiga gadis-gadis yang merupakan teman-temannya, di suatu restoran yang menyediakan masakan <em>western<em>.

"Tidak apa-apa…kami juga belum lama koq…"

Salah satu teman Rukia memanggil pelayan dan mereka pun memesan _steak_ untuk makan malam.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kuchiki-san? Kudengar-dengar Kingdom Group menawarimu posisi, ya?"

"Oh…iya-"

Tenggorokan Rukia tiba-tiba tercekat begitu matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut biru langit yang sedang berjalan sambil merangkul wanita cantik dan seksi. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kuchiki-san…Kuchiki-san, kau kenapa?"

Rukia tersentak. "Oh, maaf…" ujarnya cepat-cepat, "iya, aku mulai kerja di sana…"

Selama diperjalanan pulang usai makan malam bersama, Rukia terus merenung. Perawakan pria yang ia lihat di restoran benar-benar seperti Grimmjow walau ia hanya melihat postur pria itu dari belakang. Tapi, benarkah itu Grimmjow?

Saat duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Grimmjow.

Tut…tut…tut…tut tut tut

Tidak diangkat. Kembali Rukia menghubunginya lagi.

Tut…tut…tut…tut tut tut

Rukia menatap layar ponselnya. "…tidak diangkat," gumamnya lalu meletakkannya di nakas. Kembali gadis itu merenung, agak lama hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya layarnya, panggilan dari Grimmjow rupanya. Cepat-cepat ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo…"

"Rukia, maaf tadi aku tidak dengar ternyata tadi kau menelfonku," ujar Grimmjow cepat di balik ponsel, "aku baru lihat _handphone_-ku, kulihat ada panggilan tak terjawab darimu aku langsung menelfonmu. ada apa, Rukia?"

"Seharian ini kamu kemana saja, Grimm?"

"Yah…seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kenapa? Kangen ya?"

Rukia terdiam. Mengapa pria itu tidak menjawab dengan detail?

"Hehehe…aku juga kangen, seharian tidak melihatmu membuatku stress. Rukia…besok aku jemput makan siang, ya?"

Rukia tersenyum. Grimmjow sepertinya benar-benar merindukannya. Mungkin pria yang dilihat Rukia di restoran bukanlah Grimmjow. "Iya…" sahutnya, "Grimmjow sudah dulu ya!"

"Aku baru mendengar suaramu kenapa mau disudahi?" protes Grimmjow.

"Aku mau tidur Grimm, besok pagi aku harus kerja…"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur manisku, jangan lupa mimpikan aku…"

.

.

.

Malam itu Rukia menggantikan Byakuya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan putra Kyoraku di suatu hotel mewah berbintang lima. Byakuya dan Hisana sedang berada di Seiretei untuk melihat keadaan kakek Byakuya, Kuchiki Ginrei, karena akhir-akhir ini kesehatan kakek itu tidak begitu baik. Akibatnya, semua acara yang seharusnya dihadiri Byakuya, mau tidak mau digantikan oleh gadis Kuchiki itu.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift. Begitu ia berada di dalam lift, Beberapa orang-orang yang tampaknya juga adalah tamu di acara pernikahan itu juga memasuki lift yang sama sehingga Rukia harus mundur ke belakang. Saat pintu lift hendak menutup, seseorang menahannya dengan tangannya dan tampaklah sosok pria berambut biru langit berkemeja putih dengan lengan panjang yang digulung hingga hanya menutupi tiga perempat lengannya.

Mata Rukia mendelik, dalam kekakuan ia memandang pria itu. Dia adalah Grimmjow, sedang merangkul seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan bertubuh aduhai, dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk. Pria itu tidak melihat Rukia karena posisi gadis itu berada paling belakang ditambah tubuh mungilnya yang tertutupi oleh beberapa pria bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di depannya.

Sepanjang lift bergerak, Rukia terus memperhatikan Grimmjow dan wanita seksi itu. Wajah Rukia memanas ketika Grimmjow menciumi pipi wanita itu dan wanita itu mencubit pinggang Grimmjow, mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

Pintu lift terbuka. Grimmjow dan wanita itu keluar. Rukia pun demikian, keluar dan diam-diam mengikuti langkah pacarnya yang sedang bermain di belakangnya.

Sepanjang lorong terdengar suara tawa Grimmjow dan wanita itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Rukia yang tengah berjalan beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

Si wanita sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar namun sebelum pintu terbuka tiba-tiba Grimmjow menarik dan menyandarkan wanita itu di dinding dan menciuminya dengan ganas sambil meraba dan meremas bagian tertentu dari tubuh wanita itu, begitu juga dengan wanita itu, ia membalas ciuman Grimmjow dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Setelah mereka berciuman, wanita itu kembali membuka pintu kamar dengan napas terengah-engah dan masuk bersama Grimmjow dengan tak sabaran.

Rukia yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut terpaku dan tak tahan untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat, air matanya semakin berlinang dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dalam keadaan demikian ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu lift dengan gontai. Ia tidak kuasa lagi menghadiri acara pernikahan yang diselenggarakan di lantai paling atas, gadis itu ingin segera pulang.

Di kamarnya, dalam kegelapan, Rukia memandang rembulan dengan air mata yang berlinang. Teringat lagi pemandangan Grimmjow bersama wanita lain yang begitu cantik dan seksi, air matanya semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Benar-benar tak ia sangka, Grimmjow yang begitu baik dan lembut padanya bisa bersikap seperti itu, pada wanita lain.

Di saat pikirannya yang semakin kalut, ponsel Rukia berbunyi. Panggilan dari Grimmjow. Rukia menghapus air matanya. "Halo…"

"Rukia?" nada suara Grimmjow terdengar khawatir, "kau menangis?"

Rukia mengernyit. Padahal ia sudah berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menangis tapi kenapa pria itu langsung segera mengetahuinya. Rukia terdiam.

"Rukia ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Rukia masih terdiam.

"Rukia…bicaralah padaku, tidak apa-apa, kau cerita saja masalahmu, aku pasti mendengarkan."

Aneh sekali. Setelah bermain dengan wanita lain tapi pria itu tetap memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Rukia benar-benar bingung akan Grimmjow. Apa dia hanya mempermainkannya?"

"Rukia?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow," akhirnya Rukia bersuara juga, "um…kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Rukia? tentu saja karena aku rindu!" jawaban Grimmjow terdengar begitu serius, "seharian tidak melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu…"

Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pria itu, di satu sisi ia bersama wanita lain, di sisi lainnya ia merindukan Rukia. Apa ini hanya tipu muslihatnya?

"Rukia, kenapa kau diam? Memang ada masalah, kan?"

"…Grimmjow apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, kau ini…" Grimmjow menjawab gemas, "aku selalu mengatakannya, kan? bahkan tidak pernah bosan! Malah kau yang tidak pernah mengatakannya!" protesnya.

Rukia tertawa dalam kepahitan.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia…"

Mendengar itu Rukia tersenyum lalu tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara kikikan Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Grimmjow?"

"Hihihi…kau tersenyum, kan?"

Rukia terdiam, pria itu selalu saja menebak dengan benar, gadis itu tersenyum kembali. "Grimmjow, aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya, "maukah kau bernyanyi hingga aku tertidur?"

"_Okey_, aku akan menyanyikan lagu 'I will always love you," sahut Grimmjow, "sekarang kau tutup mata, ya!"

Sambil tersenyum Rukia memejamkan matanya lalu terdengar suara merdu nan seksi milik Grimmjow yang terdengar agak serak. Grimmjow terus bernyanyi, bahkan saat Rukia telah tertidur pun pria itu masih saja bernyanyi.

.

.

.

_Kau datang menghampiriku…_

_dengan lembut cintamu_

_membuatku terbang melayang_

_merasa perempuan yang paling kau cintai_

_Namun…_

_ketika kutahu sisi lainmu_

_aku ingin meraung_

_Kau…yang selalu memandangku lembut _

_penuh cinta dan sayang…_

_ternyata berbeda dengan kenyataan yang kau sembunyikan_

_Walaupun begitu…_

_aku tetap berusaha menerimamu,_

_menggenggam tanganmu_

_walau kau terus membodohiku…_

_walau aku merasa sakit_

.

* * *

><p>BRAKK<p>

Rukia terlonjat kaget mendengar suara dobrakan pintu di kamarnya. Dilihatnya siapa gerangan yang kasar pada pintu tak berdosa itu. Dilihatnya pria tampan dewasa berambut hitam panjang bermata kelabu yang amat dingin dan tajam, Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak ipar yang juga merangkap sebagai kakak angkatnya.

_Well_, sepertinya kakak iparnya itu terlihat tak wajar, ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedang marah. Rukia tidak tahu apa gerangan yang membuat iparnya marah, jarang-jarang ia melihat iparnya terlihat semenyeramkan itu. Apa Rukia yang membuatnya seperti itu hingga pintu kamarnya yang menjadi korban? Di belakang Byakuya berdiri Hisana, kakak kandung satu-satunya Rukia yang berparas mirip dengannya, ia juga terlihat tak wajar, ekspresinya terlalu serius hingga kening wanita ramah itu mengerut.

Takut-takut Rukia berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Ada apa, Nii-sama?" tanyanya polos.

"Rukia, mulai sekarang aku tidak mau tahu, kau tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan si keparat itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Byakuya berbalik dan pergi. Rukia semakin dibuat tak mengerti.

"Nee-san, ada apa? Kenapa Nii-sama terlihat marah?" tanyanya pada Hisana.

Hisana pun masuk dan mengajak Rukia duduk bersama di tepi ranjang. "Rukia, apa kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Grimmjow?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban sebab iparnya marah, Hisana malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Rukia semakin bingung.

"Aku takut sebenarnya kau tahu, tapi kau diam saja…" suara Hisana bernada khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa, Nee-san?"

Hisana diam, wajahnya terlihat jengkel mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi saat ia dan Byakuya menghadiri pameran lukisan.

"Grimmjow…" sahut Hisana, "kami melihatnya bersama perempuan lain di galeri, mereka sedang…" wanita itu mendesah kesal, "sebaiknya aku tidak usah lanjutkan, laki-laki itu bukan laki-laki baik-baik, kau ikuti saja kata Nii-sama-mu, tidak usah lagi berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu…"

Dan benar saja, Byakuya begitu serius ingin memisahkan Rukia dari Grimmjow. Untuk sementara ia melarang Rukia keluar dari mansion, keluar untuk kerja pun tak boleh, bahkan ponsel Rukia pun ia sita agar Rukia tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Grimmjow. Ini tidak lain dari bentuk perlindungan Byakuya terhadap Rukia, ia sudah menganggap gadis itu sebagai adiknya dan ia tak bisa menerima bahwa adiknya telah dipermainkan oleh laki-laki penyeleweng.

Rukia pun begitu patuh pada Byakuya. Baginya, keluarga adalah segalanya apalagi keluarga Kuchiki sangat menyayanginya, jangan sampai mengecewakan keluarga yang begitu baik padanya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia harus bertemu dengan Grimmjow, setidaknya ia harus mengatakan selamat tinggal sebelum memutuskan hubungan.

Semalaman Rukia menangis, membayangkan harus berpisah dengan Grimmjow. _Well_, walaupun jelas-jelas pria itu telah menyeleweng hatinya tetap saja mencintainya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencintai seorang pria, apalagi Grimmjow adalah sosok yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Pria itu begitu lembut padanya yang terasa begitu tulus, rasanya sulit jika harus kehilangan. Gadis itu sadar ternyata rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakit hatinya pada Grimmjow.

Tapi apa boleh buat, keputusan untuk berpisah dengannya adalah keputusan paling tepat walaupun pasti sangat sakit. Diam-diam Rukia menghubungi Grimmjow via telfon rumah, tentunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat Byakuya dan Hisana tak berada di Mansion. Gadis itu masih menghafal betul nomor ponsel Grimmjow. Ia harus bertemu dengan Grimmjow.

_~Keep Smile~_

"Rukia…"

Grimmjow memeluk erat Rukia begitu mereka bertemu di tepi sungai Karakura. akhirnya pria itu bisa melepas rindunya yang sangat pada kekasihnya.

"Dua minggu tidak bisa melihatmu…bahkan mendengar suaramu…aku sangat merindukanmu, Rukia…" ucapnya lirih, "ada apa dengan kakakmu itu? Kenapa dia mengusirku dan tidak mengizinkanku menemuimu?"

Rukia terdiam. Ternyata Grimmjow belum sadar bahwa ia sudah ketahuan bermain belakang.

"…Grimmjow, kita berpisah."

Grimmjow merasa saat itu juga jantungnya berhenti berdenyut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Berpisah? Dan itu diucapkan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam-dalam mata violet Rukia yang terlihat kelam, tidak bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow menatap Rukia dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan. Dengan gemetaran diangkatnya kedua tangannya untuk memegang pipi putih Rukia. "Hei, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, kan? Sebenarnya…ada masalah apa?"

Pelan-pelan Rukia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap pria dicintainya itu. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak kuasa menyampaikannya tapi bagaimanapun itulah yang terbaik. Dengan wajah sendu gadis itu berkata, "aku bersungguh-sungguh, Grimmjow."

"Kenapa?" suara Grimmjow terdengar tinggi dan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kenapa?"

Rukia menunduk, dienyahkannya tangan Grimmjow dari wajahnya. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, Grimmjow…"

Mata Grimmjow mendelik, jelas dia mengerti maksud Rukia. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Memang benar ia sering berkencan dengan wanita lain bahkan hingga ke ranjang, tapi itu sekedar melepaskan hasrat kelaki-lakiannya tanpa disertai cinta. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Bukan hanya aku saja, Nee-san dan Nii-sama juga tahu, mereka mendapatimu di galeri," tambahnya, "sudahlah Grimmjow…memang lebih baik kita berpisah, aku juga tidak mau mengekangmu… Selamat tinggal."

Rukia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Grimmjow namun langkah gadis itu berhenti ketika dua lengan Grimmjow melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan agar gadis itu tak pergi.

"Grimmjow…"

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia, aku hanya mencintaimu!" suara Grimmjow terdengar lantang, tubuh pria itu lalu gemetaran, "aku memang sering bersama wanita lain, tapi aku hanya mencintai…"

Ucapan Grimmjow terhenti di kala ia merasakan air mata Rukia jatuh dan menyentuh lengannya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan menghajar dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat gadis itu menangis.

"…aku sakit hati waktu melihatmu bermesraan dengan wanita lain di hotel…"

Grimmjow semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"…sulit sekali untuk menerimamu terus bersamaku, tapi aku tetap berusaha menghiraukannya…karena aku mencintaimu, Grimmjow…" tangis Rukia semakin sesenggukan, "tapi ini semakin sulit, keluargaku juga tidak lagi merestui hubungan kita.

"Kita menikah Rukia…" otak Grimmjow semakin sinting saja. "aku yakin jika kita menikah, aku takkan lagi bersama wanita lain…"

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa…"

"Kumohon, Rukia…jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Maaf, tapi aku memilih keluargaku… Selamat tinggal!"

Rukia melepas lengan Grimmjow yang tak lagi erat lalu berlari meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"RUKIAAAA!" teriakan keputus-asaan itu menggema. Pria itu berlutut di sana dan untuk kedua kalinya pria itu menangis setelah ia menangisi kepergian ibunya.

.

.

_Dan akhirnya, saat itu datang…_

_kau menjerit penuh penyesalan_

_dan kau memohon agar aku tetap bersamamu,_

_tapi…kita harus berpisah._

_Maaf…mungkin aku tak sempurna untukmu._

..

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum menatap fotoku yang bersama Grimmjow saat di perpustakaan semasa kami kuliah dulu. Aku tak henti-henti tersenyum tiap mengingat pertama kalinya ia menyapaku. Rasanya aneh, kita saling kenal dan seangkatan namun kita tak pernah saling menyapa. Yah…aku tidak pernah menyapamu karena kau tidak pernah menyapaku duluan, pantang bagiku menyapa seorang pria lebih dulu. Tapi, waktu itu…tiba-tiba saja kau menyapaku dan memintaku untuk menerangkan isi buku filsafat. Hihihi…itu sangat lucu.<p>

Kita malah semakin dekat dan kau beberapa kali menyatakan perasaanmu. walau aku sering menolakmu, kau…tetap saja bersikeras mendekatiku. Aku pun luluh karena melihat kau begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Selama kita bersama, kau selalu bersikap baik padaku, begitu lembut dan manis… sayang sekali hubungan kita berujung pahit. Saat itu aku memang masih bisa menerimamu karena aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benat mencintaiku dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menghentikan petualangmu bersama wanita lain, tapi…keluargaku tak bisa menerima itu dan aku harus mengikuti keinginan keluargaku karena aku tahu mereka ingin melindungiku…darimu…

Walau kita tak bersama lagi, aku tidak akan bisa melenyapkanmu dari hatiku, selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi pria yang aku sayangi, sebagai pria yang pernah bersamaku sepersekian dari waktu hidupku, sebagai pria yang mengenalkanku tentang cinta.

.

.

.

**ga ada end2 karena ini hanya side story dari fic lain. wkwkwkwk (maklum authornya lagi eror) **

**.**

Yeeeeeeay! #loncat-loncat# akhirnya eike bisa buat oneshot walaupun cuma side story^^ #potong tumpeng# habis bagi juzie, fic oneshot syusah buatnya, ga tau kenapa, juzie selalu pengen buat oneshot tapi yang kepikir cuma multichap melulu…huuufffftt.

itu pun karena ada yang minta kisah Grimmruki di fic sebelumnya and juzie malas banget buat flashback yang panjang hingga bisa satu chap #mulut berbusa# tapi juzie seneng buat fic ini :D

hehehe…juzie suka GrimmRuki koq walaupun juzie ga pernah buat fic khusus mengenai asmara mereka :D


End file.
